Lemon series: Snake Tales
by TheVibrantBlandness
Summary: Gather 'round ladies and gents, join Snake as he tells the tales of his many intimate encounters with different women. Rated M for explicit sexual content and stronge language. You have been warned. Also taking character requests. First up on the list of women, "Rosalina" from Super Smash Bros.
1. Rosalina

Author's Note: Sup peoples! I'd just like to give you all a quick **WARNING**, this is a pure sex fic. On my other profile, I've established myself as a decent writer of action and fluff fics, but I haven't had a chance to post lemons in years. So I made this profile, purely for the sake of writing lemons (because I don't want to ruin my reputation), and perhaps a couple of action packed stories, but mostly lemons.

I'll also remind you again that I am a fairly decent author, but I'm also a bit rusty on writing lemons (due to it being years since my last one), so I hope you don't mind a few mistakes here and there. Other than that, enjoy.

* * *

><p>It was about 8 thirty pm, and a small group of fighters were lounging in the rec room. There was a dangerous storm outside. It's strong and punishing winds had beat against the mansion with a relentless fury for most of the day, and most of the smashers wondered how long before they lost power.<p>

Due to plot convenience, it finally happened.

A northwind blew by the mansion, and blew right through the branches of a large tree. The tree was old and had seen many breezes before, but this one was rather strong and the tree couldn't hold out. Instead of holding it's ground, the tree fell over, right onto a power line next to it, and both fell to the earth with a crash and little sparks. Since all power lines are connected, three more fell to the ground with it like a domino effect.

There was a brilliant flare of light followed by a tremendous crash. The lights flicker, and then went dead. And did not come back on. No emergency lights rose to take their place.

Captain Falcon sat straight up, and accidentally flinging the contents of his coffee cup to the couch across from his and spilling it all over Snake's pants.

Snake cringed. Though his sneaking suit kept the dark liquid from seeping through, it didn't stop the burning sensation on his crotch. Omitting a loud yelp, he accidentally dropped the rifle he was holding, and it fired one shot towards the nearest wall.

Sonic tried to find his way out when the unguided bullet vertically punctured through the top of his shoe. Though it conveniently didn't harm his foot, the speed of the bullet swept his foot away and he fell, dropping his hand-held gaming console. "Oh come the fuck on! I almost won!" Before crashing to the floor himself.

Link stumbled after accidentally slipping on the game and fell backwards onto the couch, more specifically onto Ike's stomach.

Ike didn't even flinch until he heard the gunshot, due to being asleep, and he opened his eyes wide at the sudden crushing weight on his lungs, knocking the air right out of him.

Everyone looked around, wondering what the fuck just happened. Silence ran through the now darkened room. For a few moments, no one moved no matter where they were. It had never been this dark in the rec room before, and most people had a hard time adjusting to the lack of light. The back up generators located behind the rec room had seen better days, and apparently this was not one of, as they did not click on when the power failed.

Link was the fist to move, being forcibly shoved away because he was sitting on the Ike's stomach

Snake grew a bit tense, realizing he might have shot someone by accident, praying to God for the first time in his life, hoping that he somehow got lucky and shot Sonic. He never liked rodent...

Sonic bent down and tried madly to find the game because fuck, he almost won. Link had already found it and placed it up on the table, but Sonic didn't know that. He crawled around on the floor feeling with his hands for something that would match the description. Instead he crawled right into the table and bumped his head, falling back. Link heard it and somehow managed to find Sonic, bringing him back to his feet. Sonic thanked him, and tried to maneuver his way around obstacles, but instead walked right into the wall and fell backwards over the nearest table. He landed with a hard thud on the floor and Link began to search for him once again.

Captain Falcon tried to find some napkins to clean up his little spill, even though he had no idea where it was, but instead he walked into Ike's couch.

Ike gave a sharp slap to the back of Captain Falcon's head, knocking his head into the cup of his hot coffee while assuming him to be Link, then went back to sleep. He was still too tired to noticed the power was no longer on in the quiet darkness was still welcoming to him, and he didn't mind it one bit.

It took a few minutes before they all finally adapted to the darkness. They all managed to get back where they were before they lost power, except for Captain Falcon who was still clutching his face and screaming in pain, and Link asked concerned, "Is everyone okay?"

"No you fucktard," Came the screeching voice of Captain Falcon. "My face is practically fucking melting!"

"Everyone except Falcon." Snake's voice came from the other direction. "What the hell happened here?"

"I think aliens landed and are planning to take over the rec room and enslave us all for their own scientific purposes." Sonic replied, as lively as ever. "Or we lost power." He added.

"Are we totally inept when the power goes out? Don't we have generators for when this happens?" Link said, confused.

"Not ones that are actually working," Snake replied, scratching his head. "Master hand just had maintenance done to it yesterday, and i guess the maintenance man forgot to turn it back on or something."

"Now what are we to do?"

"Make a fire?" Sonic suggested.

"This isn't _Survivor_." Snake snapped.

"It might turn out to be if things keep going this way." He retorted, and then stepped to the side as he knew Snake would take a swing in his direction. He missed and his fist came in contact with Captain Falcon instead.

"Ok," he said, panting. "The burning finally sto—"

POW!

"SON OF A MOTHER FUCKIN—" He cried, clutching his nose and falling backward."

"How did I manage to get stuck with him?" He sighed, referring to Sonic.

"I'm cute and cuddly."

"Who would want to cuddle with a blue hedgehog?"

Sonic shrugged. "You'd be surprised."

"I know a lot of people more cute and cuddly than you could ever."

"I doubt that.

"I wouldn't. Rosalina is a lot more cuddly, especially when she's _drunk."_

Everyone's jaw dropped. Even Ike shot up with prone position with interest. Captain Falcon asked with his mouth agape , "You mean you _bagged_ Rosalina?"

"Sort of. More like she bagged me. I've had a lot of woman bag me."

"No way! _When_?"

"At the Christmas party a few months ago. We were both stuck with each other. And then there was that time Wii Fit Trainer took a liking to me during a yoga lesson. And then there was that time we went camping I had sex with... Actually, I don't know who I screwed that time. It was too dark.

* * *

><p>-<em>Flashback-<em>

_Winter hit and Master Hand announced a very well deserved break for the holidays. Peach was in charge of hosting the annual Christmas Eve party and everyone went._

_surprisingly, even Snake was there with the rest of them. The party was in full swing and the champagne flowed abundantly._

_Snake and Rosalina had run into each other in the kitchen. She was looking for a bottle opener and he helped her find it. She smiled at him and they made pleasant small talk. As they are making their way back into the living room Lucas and Ness pushed past them. Roy was chasing them because they'd stolen his Santa hat. Snake pulled her out of the way just as the swordsman rushed by._

_Through the hustle and bustle, they somehow ended up standing under the mistletoe. She tilted her head to the side, looking at him with a little glint in her eye._

_"So, are you gonna kiss me, or what?" she teased, her luscious lips spreading into a wide grin, opening her arms to match his._

_Christmas tradition wasn't exactly something he followed, especially when it put him in a position of being teased by someone randomly passing by. Cautiously, he glanced around. Luckily, they were alone. He could hear party-goers outside, despite the cold, and some in the kitchen and living room, but nobody was close enough to notice._

_"How about I kiss you first, and then see if 'or what' happens?" He joked, "since you are under the mistletoe and all."_

_Rosalina flashed him a saucy grin and waggled her eyebrows at him. "Oooh, bold. I don't know whether to kiss you or slap you..."_

_"Maybe you should split it fifty fifty and fuck me instead." He laughed, then leaned forward and their lips met._

_It was a sweet, simple, chaste kiss. Their lips touching each other for no longer than six seconds. He felt the mistletoe grazing his hair as his arms slid easily inside hers, slipping along her flanks just above her hips. Her pillowy mouth was instantly familiar against his. He didn't yelp, but his mouth slightly gaped when she gave his lip a quick nibble. She did not hesitate to use this as an advantage to push her tongue past his teeth, to his surprise._

_She pressed her flesh against his. Her erect nipples were unmistakable against his chest. Her arms wrapped around his neck she pulled him against her tighter. It was now way beyond a polite mistletoe kiss. If anybody came along, he would have awkward explaining to do. Luckily he could blame it on the mistletoe, saying he had not wanted to bring anybody bad luck this holiday season._

_She broke the kiss and before he could get over his surprise, she was gone. He casted a quick glance towards the room full of the rowdy smashers. Sonic was being particularly obnoxious, and he was pretty sure the someone had been spiking the drinks all night._

_The party went on a few more hours before Snake decided leave. Everyone was more than a little boozed and he felt far too irritated to stay._

_He went to the exit he suddenly noticed he wasn't alone. Turning, he saw Rosalina lagging a few feet behind him. She was partially drunk and decided to leave the party before she did something regretful._

_Once they get outside the room it was a quiet walk from where the party was to the elevators._

_She pressed the button and the elevator dings, the doors sliding open. They both stepped inside and she pressed their floor. Veteran fighters usually had to share a room with each other on the third floor, however guest smashers from different companies got separate rooms on the same floor as the newcomers._

_Noting the slightly awkward silence between them, he was about to ask if she enjoyed the party. The words barely escaped his lips, though, when the elevator suddenly shuddered to a stop. He glanced over her shoulder to see if they were on their floor, but then the lights flickered off, leaving them in the dim red glow of the emergency light above their heads_

_"Power outage." he guessed with a sigh. There was little they could do now, except wait for the power to come back on._

_"So, what now?" She asked with a mischievous grin._

_"We wait." He answered flatly._

_She clucked in disappointment. "I have a better idea. Let's have sex in this elevator right now."_

_Snake turned to her, his eyebrow raised with a rather confused expression on his face. His lips formed a thin line as he looked into her dazed eyes. Then he noticed two things - her eyes were glazed and unfocused, and she was wearing a rather... Revealing, outfit. She had on a red and white, light woollen tight-fitting dress, unusually low-cut for her, and showing quite a lot of her breasts and deep cleavage. It left her arms bare, and the hem of the dress was extremely short, showing off most of her thigh. Her figure was already gorgeous, with massive breasts and a narrow waist, and excellent legs set off by high heels, but the 'Christmassy' look made her all the more beautiful. It also confirmed that she wasn't sober, considering she would normally never wear something like that. "You are drunk," he murmured._

_"Someone may or may not have spiked my eggnog earlier." She said with a shrug. "Can you keep a secret, Snake?" Without waiting for an answer, she continued, leaning forward and pressing her breasts against his chest. "I get horny when I'm drunk," she revealed, a ridiculously beautiful smirk playing at her lips. "I'm really horny right now. Do the math," she breathed. "Just one look at you and my panties were soaked through." Snake bit back a groan, the front of his pants becoming increasingly uncomfortable. "You're here... I'm here... No one else is here…and I want to put this little number to good use. Will you let me?" she asked, pouting almost innocently._

_Before he could think of any possible consequences of saying yes or no, Rosalina had pulled him into a deep kiss. Any inhibitions fast slipping away, Snake groaned into her mouth and brought his hands up to cup her face, their tongues plunging inside and tangling together in an impassioned dance over power and desire. She tasted of peppermint and cream and German chocolate, of Christmas, and it was the most glorious flavor he had ever tasted._

_His hands reflexively dropped to cup her ass, squeezing her buttocks and compressing their flesh into a single tight mass_

_Her legs wrapped around his waist when he slid his hand up her leg and brushed his fingers against her core and she moaned breathily. "Tease," she muttered, and he chuckled. The heels of her boot dug into his back when his bulge accidentally brushed against her wetness._

_"Ouch," he mumbled._

_"Sorry," she laughed breathlessly, arching against him again. "I need you in me now."_

_With a bit of expert maneuvering Snake flipped the front part of Rosalina's dress out of the way, exposing her clean shaven pussy and freed his 12 inch cock without setting her down._

_Rosalina found herself lifted up higher as Snake pressed the head of his prick against her dripping core. She immediately bit down on Snake's shoulder as the intruder deliciously parted her folds, slightly stretching her as he filled her willing body._

_Getting a tighter grip on her hips Snake began slide more of hisself into as she moaned in pleasure. He lifted the blonde up until only the head of his cock remained, then in a blur, the mercenary pulled her down his length while he thrust upwards, driving balls deep into her tight wetness._

_"F-f-fuck, so….so big!" Rosalina finally managed to gasp as the prick banged against the mouth of her womb, her pussy convulsing and her juices dripping._

_Running his hands over Rosalina's lace-covered waist, Snake pummeled into her hard, urged on by her constant pleas for more. He watched as her breasts swung back and forth with each vicious drive of his cock into her tight heat, her swollen nipples rucking beneath the tight outfit._

_She let out a shout as he pulled the material down, immediately shaping his lips around one aching nipple and sucking hard. Coupled with his member ramming against her clit each time, a maelstrom of sensation flared up her spine and spiraled deep into her core, sending her into sensory overdrive. "Fuck! Your cock's... So... fucking... good," she panted, tossing her head back in ecstasy and hitting the wall in result. She barely noticed the pain, however; there were other pressing matters at hand. Her eyes rolled up into her head as she came, clenching around him, her tounge hanging out of her drooling mouth._

_Rosalina's breaths became gasps and moans as the speed and power of Snake's thrusts suddenly picked up. Snake grinned as her cunt miraculously got even tighter around him, and he knew his own orgasm wasn't far off. Nearly thirty minutes of this and the mercenary stopped holding back._

_He groaned, shooting several pints of cum into her. Rosalina cried out in pleasure as the high-pressured shots of jizz forced its way into her womb. "Fuck!" she screamed, drooling, orgasming so hard she couldn't even keep her tongue in her mouth._

_For the next few hours, Snake began to wonder if maybe losing power was a gift from Santa as he continued fucking the barely conscious Luma Guardian to his hearts content. If it was, it would be the best present he every had._

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Aaaaaaand this chapter ends. Short, I know, but I'm about to pass out because it's really, really late over here in Virginia. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.<p>

If you don't like it, don't be afraid to say so. I made this for the faps and for the lols. I don't really care for it very much, so any review is welcome, whether it's a good review, an informative review, or anything else. Even if you just want to troll!

_**Story Information: **_

Just to let you know, this story will be featuring two versions of each chapter. The first version (like this chapter) will be more... Normal. The second versions, however, will be completely ridiculous and kinky. Logic will be cast aside in the second versions, the sexual acts will be completely impossible, and human anatomy will not have a say in any of it. I suggest reading the warning in second version before reading the rest of it.

Also, I'm taking chapter requests. There a babe you'd like to see getting banged in this story? Message me or leave it in a review, and I'll see about making it happen. However, if you do make a suggestion, I would like you to add a description of how you would like the chapter to play out. I want this story too make a little bit of sense. So, for example, if Snake were to screw a chick in a different universe, please give me someway to explain how they would meet in the first place. Unless you wouldn't mind there not being a logical reason. I'm only one guy, my imagination only goes but so far, so please help me out.

List women getting banged in this fic:

SSB—Rosalina, Wii Fit Trainer, some unknown women (as in you'll never know who they are), Samus (but only at the end of the story). LOQO (The Legend of Queen Opala)— Farah, Osira, Opala. Dragon's Crown—Sorcerous. LOL—Sarah Fortune, Akali, Nidalee. Rio: Rainbow Gate (It's an anime. Not exactly my favorite one, but hey. Tits and ass. Need I say more?)—Rio Rollins, Tiffany Abbot, Rosa Canyon, Cartia Goltschmidt. I'm planning on adding a couple of girls from DOA and Tekken, but I'm not completely certain.

Reasons why some women will NOT be getting banged in this fic:

Of course I'm taking requests, but I'd like to warn you all that there are some popular women that won't be featured in this fic. I have many OTP's of which I am loyal too. Examples: Batman/Wonder Woman, Dante/Trish, and Nightwing/Star Fire. If you have any suggestions on future girls, please do tell me, but I won't be doing any lemons that involve anyone romantically involved with one of my OTP's. Sorry, that's just how I role.


	2. Rosalina: Version 2

_**WARNING**_: I would like to warn you that I somehow ended up scrolling through some... Art on google images (you find the strangest things on the most innocent of searches) which somehow got me hooked on sexy chicks taking on giant, oversized dicks. Things like logic and anatomy will be completely disregarded. If you don't like that type of kink or don't want to try reading it, I advise stopping _**here.**_

If you chose to continue, I would also like to warn you that nothing in this chapter has changed except for the sex. I advise skipping most of the chapter and starting at the sex, or else you'll just be rereading most of it.

* * *

><p>It was about 8 thirty pm, and a small group of fighters were lounging in the rec room. There was a dangerous storm outside. It's strong and punishing winds had beat against the mansion with a relentless fury for most of the day, and most of the smashers wondered how long before they lost power.<p>

Due to plot convenience, it finally happened.

A northwind blew by the mansion, and blew right through the branches of a large tree. The tree was old and had seen many breezes before, but this one was rather strong and the tree couldn't hold out. Instead of holding it's ground, the tree fell over, right onto a power line next to it, and both fell to the earth with a crash and little sparks. Since all power lines are connected, three more fell to the ground with it like a domino effect.

There was a brilliant flare of light followed by a tremendous crash. The lights flicker, and then went dead. And did not come back on. No emergency lights rose to take their place.

Captain Falcon sat straight up, and accidentally flinging the contents of his coffee cup to the couch across from his and spilling it all over Snake's pants.

Snake cringed. Though his sneaking suit kept the dark liquid from seeping through, it didn't stop the burning sensation on his crotch. Omitting a loud yelp, he accidentally dropped the rifle he was holding, and it fired one shot towards the nearest wall.

Sonic tried to find his way out when the unguided bullet vertically punctured through the top of his shoe. Though it conveniently didn't harm his foot, the speed of the bullet swept his foot away and he fell, dropping his hand-held gaming console. "Oh come the fuck on! I almost won!" Before crashing to the floor himself.

Link stumbled after accidentally slipping on the game and fell backwards onto the couch, more specifically onto Ike's stomach.

Ike didn't even flinch until he heard the gunshot, due to being asleep, and he opened his eyes wide at the sudden crushing weight on his lungs, knocking the air right out of him.

Everyone looked around, wondering what the fuck just happened. Silence ran through the now darkened room. For a few moments, no one moved no matter where they were. It had never been this dark in the rec room before, and most people had a hard time adjusting to the lack of light. The back up generators located behind the rec room had seen better days, and apparently this was not one of, as they did not click on when the power failed.

Link was the fist to move, being forcibly shoved away because he was sitting on the Ike's stomach

Snake grew a bit tense, realizing he might have shot someone by accident, praying to God for the first time in his life, hoping that he somehow got lucky and shot Sonic. He never liked rodent...

Sonic bent down and tried madly to find the game because fuck, he almost won. Link had already found it and placed it up on the table, but Sonic didn't know that. He crawled around on the floor feeling with his hands for something that would match the description. Instead he crawled right into the table and bumped his head, falling back. Link heard it and somehow managed to find Sonic, bringing him back to his feet. Sonic thanked him, and tried to maneuver his way around obstacles, but instead walked right into the wall and fell backwards over the nearest table. He landed with a hard thud on the floor and Link began to search for him once again.

Captain Falcon tried to find some napkins to clean up his little spill, even though he had no idea where it was, but instead he walked into Ike's couch.

Ike gave a sharp slap to the back of Captain Falcon's head, knocking his head into the cup of his hot coffee while assuming him to be Link, then went back to sleep. He was still too tired to noticed the power was no longer on in the quiet darkness was still welcoming to him, and he didn't mind it one bit.

It took a few minutes before they all finally adapted to the darkness. They all managed to get back where they were before they lost power, except for Captain Falcon who was still clutching his face and screaming in pain, and Link asked concerned, "Is everyone okay?"

"No you fucktard," Came the screeching voice of Captain Falcon. "My face is practically fucking melting!"

"Everyone except Falcon." Snake's voice came from the other direction. "What the hell happened here?"

"I think aliens landed and are planning to take over the rec room and enslave us all for their own scientific purposes." Sonic replied, as lively as ever. "Or we lost power." He added.

"Are we totally inept when the power goes out? Don't we have generators for when this happens?" Link said, confused.

"Not ones that are actually working," Snake replied, scratching his head. "Master hand just had maintenance done to it yesterday, and i guess the maintenance man forgot to turn it back on or something."

"Now what are we to do?"

"Make a fire?" Sonic suggested.

"This isn't _Survivor_." Snake snapped.

"It might turn out to be if things keep going this way." He retorted, and then stepped to the side as he knew Snake would tale a swing in his direction. He missed and his fist came in contact with Captain Falcon instead.

"Ok," he said, panting. "The burning finally sto—"

POW!

"SON OF A MOTHER FUCKIN—" He cried, clutching his nose and falling backward."

How did I manage to get stuck with him?" He sighed, referring to Sonic.

"I'm cute and cuddly."

"Who would want to cuddle with a blue hedgehog?"

Sonic shrugged. "You'd be surprised."

"I know a lot of people more cute and cuddly than you could ever."

"I doubt that."

"I wouldn't. Rosalina is a lot more cuddly, especially when she's _drunk."_

Everyone's jaw dropped. Even Ike shot up with prone position with interest. Captain Falcon asked with his mouth agape , "You mean you _bagged_ Rosalina?"

"Sort of. More like she bagged me. I've had a lot of woman bag me."

"No way! _When_?"

"At the Christmas party last year. We were both stuck with each other. And then there was that time Wii Fit Trainer took a liking to me during a yoga lesson. And then there was that time we went camping I had sex with... Actually, I don't know who I screwed that time. It was too dark.

Everyone's jaw dropped. Even Ike shot up with prone position with interest. Captain Falcon asked with a shocked tone of voice, "You mean you _bagged_ Rosalina?"

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

_Winter hit and Master Hand announced a very well deserved break for the holidays. Peach was in charge of hosting the annual Christmas Eve party and everyone went._

_surprisingly, even Snake was there with the rest of them. The party was in full swing and the champagne flowed abundantly._

_Snake and Rosalina had run into each other in the kitchen. She was looking for a bottle opener and he helped her find it. She smiled at him and they made pleasant small talk. As they are making their way back into the living room Lucas and Ness pushed past them. Roy was chasing them because they'd stolen his Santa hat. Snake pulled her out of the way just as the swordsman rushed by._

_Through the hustle and bustle, they somehow ended up standing under the mistletoe. She tilted her head to the side, looking at him with a little glint in her eye._

_"So, are you gonna kiss me, or what?" she teased, her luscious lips spreading into a wide grin, opening her arms to match his._

_Christmas tradition wasn't exactly something he followed, especially when it put him in a position of being teased by someone randomly passing by. Cautiously, he glanced around. Luckily, they were alone. He could hear party-goers outside, despite the cold, and some in the kitchen and living room, but nobody was close enough to notice._

_"How about I kiss you first, and then see if 'or what' happens?" He joked, "since you are under the mistletoe and all."_

_Rosalina flashed him a saucy grin and waggled her eyebrows at him. "Oooh, bold. I don't know whether to kiss you or slap you..."_

_"Maybe you should split it fifty fifty and fuck me instead." He laughed, then leaned forward and their lips met._

_It was a sweet, simple, chaste kiss. Their lips touching each other for no longer than six seconds. He felt the mistletoe grazing his hair as his arms slid easily inside hers, slipping along her flanks just above her hips. Her pillowy mouth was instantly familiar against his. He didn't yelp, but his mouth slightly gaped when she gave his lip a quick nibble. She did not hesitate to use this as an advantage to push her tongue past his teeth, to his surprise._

_She pressed her flesh against his. Her erect nipples were unmistakable against his chest. Her arms wrapped around his neck she pulled him against her tighter. It was now way beyond a polite mistletoe kiss. If anybody came along, he would have awkward explaining to do. Luckily he could blame it on the mistletoe, saying he had not wanted to bring anybody bad luck this holiday season._

_She broke the kiss and before he could get over his surprise, she was gone. He casted a quick glance towards the room full of the rowdy smashers. Sonic was being particularly obnoxious, and he was pretty sure the someone had been spiking the drinks all night._

_The party went on a few more hours before Snake decided leave. Everyone was more than a little boozed and he felt far too irritated to stay._

_He went to the exit he suddenly noticed he wasn't alone. Turning, he saw Rosalina lagging a few feet behind him. She was partially drunk and decided to leave the party before she did something regretful._

_Once they get outside the room it was a quiet walk from where the party was to the elevators._

_She pressed the button and the elevator dings, the doors sliding open. They both stepped inside and she pressed their floor. Veteran fighters usually had to share a room with each other on the third floor, however guest smashers from different companies got separate rooms on the same floor as the newcomers._

_Noting the slightly awkward silence between them, he was about to ask if she enjoyed the party. The words barely escaped his lips, though, when the elevator suddenly shuddered to a stop. He glanced over her shoulder to see if they were on their floor, but then the lights flickered off, leaving them in the dim red glow of the emergency light above their heads_

_"Power outage." he guessed with a sigh. There was little they could do now, except wait for the power to come back on._

_"So, what now?" She asked with a mischievous grin._

_"We wait." He answered flatly._

_She clucked in disappointment. "I have a better idea. Let's have sex in this elevator right now."_

_Snake turned to her, his eyebrow raised with a rather confused expression on his face. His lips formed a thin line as he looked into her dazed eyes. Then he noticed two things - her eyes were glazed and unfocused, and she was wearing a rather... Revealing, outfit. She had on a red and white, light woollen tight-fitting dress, unusually low-cut for her, and showing quite a lot of her breasts and deep cleavage. It left her arms bare, and the hem of the dress was extremely short, showing off most of her thigh. Her figure was already gorgeous, with massive breasts and a narrow waist, and excellent legs set off by high heels, but the 'Christmassy' look made her all the more beautiful. It also confirmed that she wasn't sober, considering she would normally never wear something like that. "You are drunk," he murmured._

_"Someone may or may not have spiked my eggnog earlier." She said with a shrug. "Can you keep a secret, Snake?" Without waiting for an answer, she continued, leaning forward and pressing her breasts against his chest. "I get horny when I'm drunk," she revealed, a ridiculously beautiful smirk playing at her lips. "I'm really horny right now. Do the math," she breathed. "Just one look at you and my panties were soaked through." Snake bit back a groan, the front of his pants becoming increasingly uncomfortable. "You're here... I'm here... No one else is here…and I want to put this little number to good use. Will you let me?" she asked, pouting almost innocently._

_Before he could think of any possible consequences of saying yes or no, Rosalina had pulled him into a deep kiss. Any inhibitions fast slipping away, Snake groaned into her mouth and brought his hands up to cup her face, their tongues plunging inside and tangling together in an impassioned dance over power and desire. She tasted of peppermint and cream and German chocolate, of Christmas, and it was the most glorious flavor he had ever tasted._

_His hands reflexively dropped to cup her ass, squeezing her buttocks and compressing their flesh into a single tight mass_

_Her legs wrapped around his waist when he slid his hand up her leg and brushed his fingers against her core and she moaned breathily. "Tease," she muttered, and he chuckled. The heels of her boot dug into his back when his bulge accidentally brushed against her wetness._

_"Ouch," he mumbled._

_"Sorry," she laughed breathlessly, arching against him again. "I need you in me now."_

_With a bit of expert maneuvering Snake flipped the front part of Rosalina's dress out of the way, exposing her clean shaven pussy and freed his huge cock so it ran up her belly, all without putting her down. Snake laughed as her eyes grew wide and she looked at him with a shocked expression._

_"Holy shit!" She exclaimed, growing nervous and excited the sheer size of it. It stood impossibly at 16 inches at the very least, and was roughly 4 inches thick. "H-how big is this thing?" She asked stunned._

_"About 18 inches. A defect in the cloning process made me abnormally long. Or abnormally small... Legend has it, Big Boss was a lot larger than this." He roughly ground his cock against her clit, drawing a moan. "Having doubts?" It was more of a warning than a question. He honestly didn't expect to fit inside her._

_However, basic things, such as common sense and anatomy, didn't seem to deter the drunken woman. "Are you kidding? A big fat cock was all I wanted this year. This is a perfect early Christmas present."_

_"Actually, you've been very naughty."_

_"Oh... No present? Well then, is Santa going to shove his lump of coal up my chimney?" She giggled, grinding against him. "Either way, I think I'm going to have one very Merry Christmas,"_

_Rosalina found herself lifted up higher as Snake pressed the head of his massive prick against her dripping core. The swollen lips of her pussy were touching his glans and salivating their arousal on his shaft. The warmth of her lips felt good on his cockhead, and curiously, he could feel the sensation spreading. To his astonishment, her lips had parted enough to start taking his head in, a stunt that felt impossible. He gave her some time for to get used to his size before pushing forward with his hips as he used his hands to pull her down_

_She immediately bit down on Snake's shoulder as he filled her willing body to the limit. For a second, she even thought she tasted blood, but she couldn't care less. The intense pleasure outweighed any pain and she immediately fell in love with his dick._

_Running his hands over Rosalina's lace-covered waist, Snake pummeled into her hard, urged on by her constant pleas for more. He watched as her breasts swung back and forth with each vicious drive of his cock into her tight heat, her swollen nipples rucking beneath the tight outfit._

_She let out a shout as he pulled the material down, immediately shaping his lips around one aching nipple and sucking hard. Coupled with his giant member ramming against her clit each time, a maelstrom of sensation flared up her spine and spiraled deep into her core, sending her into sensory overdrive. "Fuck! Your cock's... So... fucking... good," she panted, tossing her head back in ecstasy and hitting the wall in result. She barely noticed the pain, however; there were other pressing matters at hand. Her eyes rolled up into her head as she experienced another orgasm, her tongue hanging out of her drooling mouth._

_Her entrance tightened around him but he outdid its friction and kept pushing forward, helped in no small part by the Rosalina's own arousal. Finally, he found himself banging against her cervix. Knowing it would require a bit more force to get any further, he tightened his grip around her before shoving himself deeper, hitting up against her deep barrier until that mouth couldn't take his force any longer and reluctantly opened, allowing him to fuck her deepest cavern._

_He wasted no time on that and forged onward into the Luma Guardian's baby chamber. Every part of her was stretched to its utmost limit. Her walls were pressing him so hard, he could feel his own pulse against his skin, to say nothing of her own._

_Inch after inch of cock was swallowed by her pussy, until finally, after minutes of effort, Snake's pelvis touched hers. There was none of his member left to fit inside the woman, who had successfully accommodated his size without breaking._

_"F-f-fuck, so….so big... Cumming!" Rosalina finally managed to gasp as Snake ground his cock all the way in her, her pussy convulsing and her juices dripping. Both of them looked down at their connection. She put her hands on her stomach, which was now bulging heavily in the shape of his shaft. She felt the bulge with her fingers, panting with ecstasy._

_The blonde came again and again, nearly passing out as orgasms occurred before the previous could finish, making Snake grunt as the increased pressure on him nearly made him blow his load. Nearly twenty minutes of this and the mercenary stopped holding back._

_He groaned, shooting what felt like a gallon of cum into her. Rosalina howled in mindless, drooling orgasmic glee as she felt his shaft power into her womb. Cumming like a bitch in heat, she moaned as huge cockhead that was not so much ejaculating as barfing massive gobs of thick steaming jizz deep into her cock-stuffed womb._

_"Fuck!" she screamed, drooling, orgasming so hard she couldn't even keep her tongue in her mouth. Snake watched in rapt attention as her stomach expanded due to the enormous amount of fuck-chowder gushing in her. Snake kept at it, pounding into her as he came, and nearly 4 minutes went by before he showed any signs of slowing down. Once she was filled to capacity he withdrew, firing the rest of his load on her face and breasts as most of the cum in her pussy spilled out onto the floor._

_For the next few hours, Snake began to wonder if maybe losing power was a gift from Santa as he continued fucking the barely conscious Luma Guardian to his hearts content. If it was, it would be the best present he every had._

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Well, that's the end of this chapter. Would have made it longer, but I'm finishing this really late at night and I'm about to pass out.<p>

Yes, I know this chapter made no sense. Yes, I know 18 inches would never, ever fit inside a woman. Yes, I know I'm a seriously sick fuck (Deal with it, or go fap to someone else's story). But there's something oddly fappable about it, at least to me and some of the other people I've messaged. And hey, this is fanfiction! I doubt something not making sense has ever stopped anyone before!


	3. Wii Fit Trainer

_The first time Snake caught sight of Wii Fit Trainer teaching, she was in the middle of showing a group of smasher how to do downward-facing dog. He walked into a wall._

_Later that day, he was training at the Mansion when he suddenly noticed his arms felt a little tense. Noticing Wii Fit Trainer yet again leading a group of smashers into the yoga room for afternoon classes, he that he wouldn't mind learning some new stretches and a bit of yoga, and he opted to ask her about giving him a few private lessons after her classes, which she accepted._

_And so the lesson began. Wii Fit Trainer alternated between instructing and demonstrating some of the poses. The heat from the room was intense and it wasn't long before either of them had a good sweat going. One of the first poses was tree. Wii Fit Trainer did that one facing the mirror creating his first distraction. 'My god, what a gorgeous ass that woman has.'_

_Then facing him, the amazing gap between her thighs which did nothing to help his stability. The next distraction was her tank top, which seemed to be sweat absorbent, as the more moisture was soaked into it the more he could see her nipples through the material. Which also meant she wasn't wearing a bra. Odd, that didn't usually happen in brawls. Maybe she grabbed the wrong tank top?_

_Could the day get any better?_

_He did get his focus back to his practice and his breathing but also snuck glances Wii Fit Trainer when they transitioned from one pose to Warrior II she finally came and stood behind him. "Just wanted to let you know you're doing really well. I'm going to make some adjustments. Let me know if I'm pushing you too much." She said to him._

_"Ok", He replied._

_She stepped closer into him and stretched her arms along his, her breasts pressed ever so gently into his back. "Raise this one. Lower this one a little. Now relax your shoulders." She placed her hands on his shoulders and pressed down ever so lightly. She stepped away and said, "Good. I will help with your lower body alignment in this next pose."_

_The next time was toppling tree. She traced her finger down his body starting at his heel, running along his bare leg, over his buttocks, along his side and down his arm. "Very impressive. Such a perfect straight line. Very good."_

_In cobbler she came by and sat in front of him, put her legs on his thighs and pressed down. She stared into his eyes as if daring him to stare at her now very obvious nipples or her very split camel toe. She maintained her gaze and spoke to him, "Maintain your breathing. Now I want you to sit taller and not have your knees raise. Don't worry. I will help you to hold down your knees with my feet."_

_He closed his eyes and inhaled, then as he exhaled he tried to sit taller imagining a string being pulled from the top of his head. "Good", She said softly, "Taller" she instructed. Snake opened his eyes feeling his knees trying to rise with his torso and her feet pressing down with equal force. She was leaning back trying get leverage to hold down Snake's knees. He couldn't hold her gaze because between him and her eyes were two pert nipples under a tight wet tank top pointing to the sky. Once his eyes fell to her breasts they couldn't help but continue down, down; down to the now raised hips, separated thighs and pussy lips whose contours were fully revealed by the clinging spandex of Wii Fit Trainer's yoga pants. His mouth watered to taste her. His cock hardened desirous of feeling her snug heat milking it._

_Somehow he managed to look back up to her eyes. Her eyes raised to meet his. Her face smiling back at him knowing what his eyes and mind had enjoyed._

_"Nice. Very well done. We will try to work on that once or twice a week until you can manage it on your own."_

_For the next ten minutes she showed him some stretches. Soon his heart rate elevated, his muscles exhausted, his mind hummed. He laid still, eyes closed, focusing on his breathing. He was drifting off whether in sleep in or meditation when he suddenly felt two hands on his shoulders. "Very well done today Snake. I give each of my students a little massage after yoga class. Stop me if it bothers you."_

_He wasn't quite sure what happened next. Her hands seemed to be everywhere, working out the kinks and knots in his muscles. She seemed to take special attention to his thighs, making his cock twitch in response. To make matters worse, her pussy just happened to be positioned right over his face the whole time. It took all his will power not to reach up and caress it through her yoga pants. Wii Fit Trainer sat back, her hands moved up and rested on his chest, her palms over his nipples, moving ever so gently in little circles. His nipples hardened and his cock twitched in response._

_The massage itself was quite liberating. When she was finished he felt a great release of pressure, it must have been a special technique. Still, there was no way he was moving until at least some of the blood drained from his cock._

_"Well then, that concludes our lesson for today. Your form is really quite good. Alignment takes a lot of focus, and for a first timer, you did exceptionally well. Oh, and speaking of focus, I owe you an apology."_

_"You do?" he queried._

_"I do. You did really well with your focus today considering my nipples showing through my tank top. I'm mean look at them." She cupped her jugs and hefted them up, nipples still prominently visible through her top. "They're fabulous aren't they? They're just sitting out there asking to be caressed and squeezed." Her hands followed her words first caressing, then pinching her nipples through her cotton top._

_*Cough* *Cough* "Really, I didn't notice."_

_"Bullshit. You were looking at them almost as much as I was." And she smiled at him._

_"Okay, I noticed, but I enjoyed the challenge of having to focus on stretching with such an alluring distraction trying to grab my attention."_

_With a mischievous grin, she grabbed a hold of Snake's hands and placed his palms on her breasts. His eyes grew wide but his hands instinctively squeezed the soft tit flesh in his grasp. He had no idea what to think of the situation until she started moaning and gasping from his touch. She started talking before he could say anything however. "Don't be shy Snake. I want what you want."_

_At that point, Wii Fit Trainer pushed Snake against the wall and brushed her hand through his hair, kissing him with intense passion. Her lips came over his and she moaned in pleasure as his detailed frame pressed against her large cleavage. He parted his lips to allow her entry because who was he to refuse a beautiful woman? She raised her right knee and rubbed his desire through the material._

_He moaned as Wii Fit Trainer massaged his stiff package with her knee, moving his large balls around. He responded by dropping his arm to her rear, massaging the soft flesh and kiss her neck, making her toss her head back as he lightly nibbled her skin._

_She curled her fingers around the waistband of his pants and pulled them down, staring in awe at the massive cock. It was twice the size of any other man's length. . The inflamed head oozed a large dollop of pre-cum, most of it spilled from the head down to coat the thick shaft. She ran her finger over the pre-cum and moaned breathily at the mere taste of it. It was amazing!_

_She grinned. Her hands slid down to his crotch, her left hand cupping his large balls, while her right hand gently stroked his cock. "And now here's your reward for being such a good student." A lump formed in his throat from her touch. She looked deep into his eyes, slowly and firmly stroking his cock and caressing his balls._

_Before he could even think of anything to say, she was on her knees, leaning forward and planting kisses on his sack, simultaneously massaging it. Her soft lips felt warm and moist against his phallus, and her gentle fingers sent waves of pleasure up his spine. She put her hands on his glans, using her fingers to dig under his foreskin. She leaned forward, placing small kisses the undershaft, then all around his head._

_She stopped using her mouth to kiss him, and poked her tongue out, trailing small pathways of spit on his balls, as she moved her hands around to touch every side of his organ. She tried putting as much of his testicles as she could inside her mouth, but there was no way that even one of them could fully fit inside her._

_She kept kissing and licking his cockhead. She could feel him pulsing with desire. Large amounts of precum flowed out of his urethra, and she quickly lapped up any of the tasty fluid she could get. His cock was so big that the opening was large enough for her to stick her tongue in and taste its insides._

_Then she took him into her widely stretched out mouth. She started taking him deeper and didn't stop untill she felt the head hit the back of her throat before pulling back, sucking deeply the entire way till only the head was left. Keeping the head in her mouth, Wii Fit Trainer flicked her tongue around the tip before going back in for seconds of what was the most delicious thing she'd ever tasted. When his cock hit the back of her throat again, Wii Fit Trainer didn't retreat, but instead took him farther. Snake, who had pretty much been hard through the entire yoga instruction with no relief, was already overwhelmed by the attention, but having his cock so far down her throat was too much._

_He grabbed her ponytail and held her head in place, his cock partially down her throat as he stopped holding back. Her eyes widened, the already thick shaft stretching her throat expanded further, causing her to gag as the mercenary hosed down her throat with his seed. She wasn't ready for this, and some of the thick and creamy spooge poured back out her mouth, covering Snake's dick before dripping down to coat her breasts, sliding into her impressive cleavage before she got over her surprise and started swallowing the cup-sized shots of jizz. For nearly 2 minutes she happily gulped down nearly a several pints of the delicious liquid before Snake let go of her hair. She slowly slid his still rock hard prick out her mouth, gently sucking as she did so until it was finally out with a load pop. Still not empty, he shot the last few streams onto her face and breasts, the size of the shots still large enough to hide her features in goo._

_Loving the taste of his jizz and wanting more, she opted to blow him again but was suddenly interrupted when she found herself lying flat on her back. Snake lifted her legs into the air, then her hips off the floor, and finally let them fall back over her head so her toes are touching the mat, putting her in a perfect position to raid whichever hole he chose._

_Snake settled himself between her spread legs and pulled her yoga pants out of the way. He rubbed the massive cock head against her slick folds, drawing a load moan from the beautiful instructor. He slowly and torturously worked his cock into her, guiding it with his right hand, and Wii Fit Trainer's eyes stayed glued to the beast currently stretching her._

_Then a devilish smile tugged at Snake's lips. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Snake grabbed her hips and brutally thrust himself fully into her, stretching her out and pushing all the to the mouth of her womb. The punishing drive knocked the wind out of her and her tongue rolled out of her panting mouth as an orgasm overtook her, Snake grinning as he overwhelmed her. Pulling half way out her pussy then driving powerfully back in and placing his hands on either side of her, he enjoyed having her spread and helpless beneath him._

_He started up a deep, hard fucking, hammering into her, forcing her tits to bounce as her fingers punctured the yoga matt. She screamed in pleasured-pain as he sank his heat into her. He trembled at sheer overwhelming tightness, and then continued thrusting, giving her no rest._

_Wii Fit Trainer screamed at the heightened pace and intensity. Her body positively vibrated from the pleasure she was receiving as he pounded her cunt._

_"I'm...going...to...cum...," she panted and then released a torrent. Her body shook and her eyes clenched shut. "UGGHH." His pace only increased the pace as she began to come down from the orgasm. Her breasts kept their mesmerizing bounce each time he entered and exited her tight pussy. She bit the bottom of her lip and her hands tightened their grip on the matt. "I've never...felt like...this before," she panted. She threw her head back when Snake suddenly buried himself completely inside her, gyrating his prick in the deepest parts of her core. "Too good!"_

_Finally, she felt his dick expand before he buried himself fully in her once again. With a loud grunt he pumped massive amounts jizz directly into her womb, her belly starting to swell from being stuffed. With short but speedy thrusts, he fucked his load into her, forcing some of his cum out of her cunt, the excess sperm splattering around them._

_Best yoga lesson ever._


	4. Wii Fit Trainer: Version 2

_The first time Snake caught sight of Wii Fit Trainer teaching, she was in the middle of showing a group of smasher how to do downward-facing dog. He walked into a wall._

_Later that day, he was training at the Mansion when he suddenly noticed his arms felt a little tense. Noticing Wii Fit Trainer yet again leading a group of smashers into the yoga room for afternoon classes, he that he wouldn't mind learning some new stretches and a bit of yoga, and he opted to ask her about giving him a few private lessons after her classes, which she accepted._

_And so the lesson began. Wii Fit Trainer alternated between instructing and demonstrating some of the poses. The heat from the room was intense and it wasn't long before either of them had a good sweat going. One of the first poses was tree. Wii Fit Trainer did that one facing the mirror creating his first distraction. 'My god, what a gorgeous ass that woman has.'_

_Then facing him, the amazing gap between her thighs which did nothing to help his stability. The next distraction was her tank top, which seemed to be sweat absorbent, as the more moisture was soaked into it the more he could see her nipples through the material. Which also meant she wasn't wearing a bra. Odd, that didn't usually happen in brawls. Maybe she grabbed the wrong tank top?_

_Could the day get any better?_

_He did get his focus back to his practice and his breathing but also snuck glances Wii Fit Trainer when they transitioned from one pose to Warrior II she finally came and stood behind him. "Just wanted to let you know you're doing really well. I'm going to make some adjustments. Let me know if I'm pushing you too much." She said to him._

_"Ok", He replied._

_She stepped closer into him and stretched her arms along his, her breasts pressed ever so gently into his back. "Raise this one. Lower this one a little. Now relax your shoulders." She placed her hands on his shoulders and pressed down ever so lightly. She stepped away and said, "Good. I will help with your lower body alignment in this next pose."_

_The next time was toppling tree. She traced her finger down his body starting at his heel, running along his bare leg, over his buttocks, along his side and down his arm. "Very impressive. Such a perfect straight line. Very good."_

_In cobbler she came by and sat in front of him, put her legs on his thighs and pressed down. She stared into his eyes as if daring him to stare at her now very obvious nipples or her very split camel toe. She maintained her gaze and spoke to him, "Maintain your breathing. Now I want you to sit taller and not have your knees raise. Don't worry. I will help you to hold down your knees with my feet."_

_He closed his eyes and inhaled, then as he exhaled he tried to sit taller imagining a string being pulled from the top of his head. "Good", She said softly, "Taller" she instructed. Snake opened his eyes feeling his knees trying to rise with his torso and her feet pressing down with equal force. She was leaning back trying get leverage to hold down Snake's knees. He couldn't hold her gaze because between him and her eyes were two pert nipples under a tight wet tank top pointing to the sky. Once his eyes fell to her breasts they couldn't help but continue down, down; down to the now raised hips, separated thighs and pussy lips whose contours were fully revealed by the clinging spandex of Wii Fit Trainer's yoga pants. His mouth watered to taste her. His cock hardened desirous of feeling her snug heat milking it._

_Somehow he managed to look back up to her eyes. Her eyes raised to meet his. Her face smiling back at him knowing what his eyes and mind had enjoyed._

_"Nice. Very well done. We will try to work on that once or twice a week until you can manage it on your own."_

_For the next ten minutes she showed him some stretches. Soon his heart rate elevated, his muscles exhausted, his mind hummed. He laid still, eyes closed, focusing on his breathing. He was drifting off whether in sleep in or meditation when he suddenly felt two hands on his shoulders. "Very well done today Snake. I give each of my students a little massage after yoga class. Stop me if it bothers you."_

_He wasn't quite sure what happened next. Her hands seemed to be everywhere, working out the kinks and knots in his muscles. She seemed to take special attention to his thighs, making his cock twitch in response. To make matters worse, her pussy just happened to be positioned right over his face the whole time. It took all his will power not to reach up and caress it through her yoga pants. Wii Fit Trainer sat back, her hands moved up and rested on his chest, her palms over his nipples, moving ever so gently in little circles. His nipples hardened and his cock twitched in response._

_The massage itself was quite liberating. When she was finished he felt a great release of pressure, it must have been a special technique. Still, there was no way he was moving until at least some of the blood drained from his cock._

_"Well then, that concludes our lesson for today. Your form is really quite good. Alignment takes a lot of focus, and for a first timer, you did exceptionally well. Oh, and speaking of focus, I owe you an apology."_

_"You do?" he queried._

_"I do. You did really well with your focus today considering my nipples showing through my tank top. I'm mean look at them." She cupped her jugs and hefted them up, nipples still prominently visible through her top. "They're fabulous aren't they? They're just sitting out there asking to be caressed and squeezed." Her hands followed her words first caressing, then pinching her nipples through her cotton top._

_*Cough* *Cough* "Really, I didn't notice."_

_"Bullshit. You were looking at them almost as much as I was." And she smiled at him._

_"Okay, I noticed, but I enjoyed the challenge of having to focus on stretching with such an alluring distraction trying to grab my attention."_

_With a mischievous grin, she grabbed a hold of Snake's hands and placed his palms on her breasts. His eyes grew wide but his hands instinctively squeezed the soft tit flesh in his grasp. He had no idea what to think of the situation until she started moaning and gasping from his touch. She started talking before he could say anything however. "Don't be shy Snake. I want what you want."_

_At that point, Wii Fit Trainer pushed Snake against the wall and brushed her hand through his hair, kissing him with intense passion. Her lips came over his and she moaned in pleasure as his detailed frame pressed against her large cleavage. He parted his lips to allow her entry because who was he to refuse a beautiful woman? She raised her right knee and rubbed his desire through the material._

_He moaned as Wii Fit Trainer massaged his stiff package with her knee, moving his large balls around. He responded by dropping his arm to her rear, massaging the soft flesh and kiss her neck, making her toss her head back as he lightly nibbled her skin._

_His pants served him well, but it was now too much for it to handle. His monster cock tore a hole through the material, springing upward and smacking against Wii Fit Trainer's chest. She looked down and stared in awe at the cock currently lodged between her tits. The giant head was already oozing massive amounts of pre-cum, most of it spilled from the head down to coat the thick shaft. She ran her finger over the pre-cum and moaned breathily at the mere taste of it. It was amazing!_

_She grinned. Her hands slid down to his crotch, her left hand cupping his balls, which were to big for her to fully fit in her hand while her right hand gently stroked his cock, which she could just barely wrap her hand around half-way. "And now here's your reward for being such a good student." A lump formed in his throat from her touch. She looked deep into his eyes, slowly and firmly stroking his cock and caressing his balls._

_Before he could even think of anything to say, she was on her knees, leaning forward and planting kisses on his sack, simultaneously massaging it. Her soft lips felt warm and moist against his phallus, and her gentle fingers him sent waves of pleasure up his spine. She put her hands on his glans, using her fingers to dig under his foreskin. She leaned forward, placing small kisses the undershaft, then all around his head._

_She stopped using her mouth to kiss him, and poked her tongue out, trailing small pathways of spit on his balls, as she moved her hands around to touch every side of his organ. She tried putting as much of his testicles as she could inside her mouth, but there was no way that even one of them could fit inside her._

_She kept kissing and licking his cockhead. She could feel him pulsing with desire. Precum flowed nonstop out of his urethra, and she quickly lapped up any of the tasty fluid she could get. His cock was so big that the opening was large enough for her to stick her tongue in and taste its insides._

_Then she took him into her widely stretched out mouth. She started taking him deeper and didn't stop untill she felt the massive head hit the back of her throat before pulling back, sucking deeply the entire way till only the head was left. Keeping the head in her mouth, Wii Fit Trainer flicked her tongue around the tip before going back in for seconds of what was the most delicious thing she'd ever tasted. When his cock hit the back of her throat again, Wii Fit Trainer didn't retreat, but instead took him farther. Snake, who had pretty much been hard through the entire yoga instruction with no relief, was already overwhelmed by the attention, but having his cock so far down her throat was too much._

_He grabbed her ponytail and held her head in place, his cock partially down her throat as he stopped holding back. Her eyes widened, the already thick shaft stretching her throat expanded further, causing her to gag as the mercenary hosed down her throat with his seed. She wasn't ready for this, and some of the thick and creamy spooge poured back out her mouth, covering Snake's dick before dripping down to coat her breasts, sliding into her impressive cleavage before she got over her surprise and started swallowing the cup-sized shots of jizz. For nearly 4 minutes she happily gulped down nearly a gallon the delicious liquid before Snake let go of her hair. She slowly slid his still rock hard prick out her mouth, gently sucking as she did so until it was finally out with a load pop. Still not empty, he shot the last few streams onto her face and breasts, the size of the shots still large enough to hide her features in goo._

_Loving the taste of his jizz and wanting more, she opted to blow him again but was suddenly interrupted when she found herself lying flat on her back. Snake lifted her legs into the air, then her hips off the floor, and finally let them fall back over her head so her toes are touching the mat, putting her in a perfect position to raid whichever hole he chose._

_Snake settled himself between her spread legs and pulled her yoga pants out of the way. He rubbed the massive cock head against her slick folds, drawing a load moan from the beautiful instructor. He slowly and torturously worked his cock into her, guiding it with his right hand, and Wii Fit Trainer's eyes stayed glued to the beast currently stretching her._

_Then a devilish smile tugged at Snake's lips. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Snake grabbed her hips and brutally thrust himself fully into her, stretching her out and pushing all the way into her womb. The punishing drive knocked the wind out of her and her tongue rolled out of her panting mouth as an orgasm overtook her, Snake grinning as he overwhelmed her. Pulling half way out her pussy then driving powerfully back in and placing his hands on either side of her, he enjoyed having her spread and helpless beneath him._

_He started up a deep, hard fucking, hammering into her, forcing her tits to bounce as her fingers punctured the yoga matt. She screamed in pleasured-pain as he sank his heat into her. He trembled at sheer overwhelming tightness, and then continued thrusting, giving her no rest._

_Her entire body shook and quaked from the strength of her orgasms, and still she kept her eyes open, staring adoringly at the large bulge running up and down her stomach, her beautiful mouth pursed in pleasure. He fucked her harder and faster, determined not to come until he screwed her unconscious._

_Wii Fit Trainer screamed at the heightened pace and intensity, and her orgasms compensated by coming even harder and faster. Her body positively vibrated from the pleasure she was receiving as he pounded her cunt._

_"I'm...going...to...cum...," she panted and then released a torrent. Her body shook and her eyes clenched shut. "UGGHH." His pace only increased the pace as she began to come down from the orgasm. Her breasts kept their mesmerizing bounce each time he entered and exited her tight pussy. She bit the bottom of her lip and her hands tightened their grip on the matt. "I've never...felt like...this before," she panted. She threw her head back when Snake suddenly buried himself completely inside her, gyrating his prick in the deepest parts of her core. Looking down to her stretched out pussy she gasped as she saw a long, massive bulge running up her belly."Too good!"_

_She wondered what would happen if that his monster cock went inside her ass, but decided that could wait when she experienced another orgasm. Her body shivered and she howled, erupting on almost every thrust until her mind lost all ability to count how many times she came. He was close as well. His balls tightened, and with his current pace lasting longer wasn't an option._

_Finally, she felt hid dick expand before he buried himself fully in her once again. With a load grunt he pumped massive amounts jizz directly into her womb, her belly starting to swell from being stuffed. With short but speedy thrusts, he fucked his load into her, forcing some of his cum out of her cunt, the excess sperm splattering around them._

_Best yoga lesson ever._


End file.
